A Promise Made Good
by Firebreathingmarauder
Summary: ONESHOT. James Sirius Potter is off to Hogwarts ... But he is also up to something. And it would seem that his Father and Uncles are involved too!


**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters and all of the things that you recognise belong to J K Rowling.**

 **Thanks so much to Vartron an** **d slythrclw-shdwhntr-46 for Betaing this fic for me!**

Please read, review and enjoy! :)

* * *

Through a haze of steam, and smoke, and a cacophony of shrieks and sobs, Mr Potter, formerly known as the boy-who-lived, now better recognized as Head Auror for the United kingdom's ministry for magic, could be seen trailing a small group of children behind him as he looked frantically for a space on the bustling platform. Luckily, a middle-aged witch with greying hair and an assortment of wrapped parcels chose that moment to Apparate away from the busy trackside, muttering something about "a fresh delivery of newts eyes in the apothecary", allowing the assortment of ebony and auburn haired children space to congregate around the bespectacled man whom they had been following. No sooner had they stopped, a frantic-looking young woman with a lithe figure and fiery ginger hair pulled back into a waist-length ponytail appeared beside the man. The woman, of course, was Ginny Potter, star chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies, and proud mother of three of the youngsters that were watching Harry Potter as he checked his golden wristwatch for what must have been the thousandth time that morning.

"Ten minutes until the train leaves." He informed his audience, allowing his robe sleeve to fall and cover the thin white scars etched into the back of his left hand. After all these years, those scars still made him feel self-conscious, vulnerable.

"Now, James, your mother has sorted out your trunk, and when you get to school, Hagrid will be waiting for you and all the other first years, so you don't need to worry about…." Harry stopped himself as he caught the warning signs that an infamous "James Sirius Potter eye roll" was about to be broadcast. Unfortunately, Ginny, who was becoming increasingly like her mother, didn't catch on. Sobbing, she threw her arms around her firstborn, only pulling away when James Sirius groaned and shrugged off her overly-affectionate advances with a well-rehearsed "Mum!".

Pulling herself together, Ginny Weasley smiled proudly at her son as he turned to face his father, the various siblings and cousins assembled behind him gazing with a mixture of awe and jealousy at the cousin that was going to _Hogwarts_. Every day, James Sirius reminded her more and more of her brothers, namely Fred, and it was at times like this that she realised how much he was really growing up. As she watched her son talking to his father, she noticed a mischievous smile flit across his features.

 _Never a good sign,_ she mused to herself. But before she could speak to him about it, whistles were blowing and last minute goodbyes were being exchanged and James Sirius Potter was boarding the Hogwarts express for the very first time. It would be fifteen weeks until the Potters would be reunited again, and Ginny couldn't help the tears that began once again to fall down her already red cheeks.

Little did she know, she wouldn't have to wait nearly so long to find out what James and his father had been talking about that day on the platform.

* * *

It was the third week in September, and the prominent grandfather clock in the large farmhouse kitchen of the Potter's home at Godrics Hollow showed that the time was ten minutes to nine. The pale blue sky seen through the large window that overlooked a messy yet homely garden fooled the observer into assuming the day was much warmer than the unseasonably wintery wind allowed. Still in his dressing gown, Harry James Potter was sat at the worn oak table that stood firmly in the centre of the kitchen, mug of tea in one hand and Daily Prophet in the other. Absent-mindedly, he flicked his wand at a teetering tower of marmalade-y crusts and buttery plates that were sitting by the sink, causing them to unceremoniously topple into a bowl of foaming water and begin to wash themselves, before darting around the kitchen and back into their various cupboards. Taking a sip from his steaming mug, Harry checked his watch, and then allowed his eyes to flick towards a heavy parchment letter that sat across from him, resting neatly against the salt shaker.

Suddenly, a loud clattering in the hallway alerted him to the arrival of his wife, who had been out taking the two youngest Potters to the local primary school at which they would study until they left for Hogwarts.

Harry quickly glanced back to his paper, but his eyes ceased moving across the page as he listened to his wife chattering happily about this and that, whilst stripping herself of a large assortment of knitted garments gifted to her by both Hermione and Molly over the years. Flushed, Mrs Potter finally entered the kitchen, eyes bright, and happier than she had been since James had left for Hogwarts and she had been forced to take a month out of Quidditch due to a severe knock to the head in the first match of the premier league. Harry almost felt guilty about the letter across from him, that his wife had just noticed and was examining suspiciously. Almost, but not quite enough to stop her as she broke the Hogwarts seal and began to read…

Ginny Potter couldn't believe what she was reading. A queer concoction of embarrassment, shock, anger and … was that humour? … churned around inside her as she read and re-read the words that Headmistress McGonagall had written:

 _Dear Mrs Potter,_

 _I regret to inform you that I am having to write after a severe breach of school rules by your eldest son James Sirius Potter. You may have noticed that your husband isn't included in this letter. Let me tell you that I would be unsurprised if it were to be revealed that he, or any of your brothers for that matter, influenced your son in his actions last night. Not since the time of George and Fred Weasley have I come across such an act of pure disrespect for authority! Mr Filch himself has threatened to resign. But here I am babbling when I am sure you are anxious to hear what mischief your son has been up to._

 _The incident in question occurred out of hours last night. James Sirius was caught in the second floor girls Bathroom, antagonizing Ms Myrtle and vandalizing school property. A toilet seat, Mrs Potter. Your son has stolen a toilet seat. And that's not all._ _  
_ _I regret to inform you that we were unable to stop Mr Potter and his accomplice, Mr Finnegan, before they reached the Owlery. It appears that you will be receiving a toilet seat in the post within the next twenty four hours. Apparently they were trying to fulfil a promise made by your older brothers many years ago… but I will allow you to track down the one who notified them about such a promise yourself, as when it comes to Weasleys and Potters, I think I have earned the right to keep my distance!_

 _Again I must both apologize for your impending '_ _gift'_ _and remind you that whilst points have been taken from Gryffindor, the school would expect you to take further disciplinary action where you see fit._

 _Thank you for your time._

 _Headmistress M. McGonagall._

 _PS/ I send my best to your mother and father, and congratulations on the cracking save you made in that Wasps match - even if it was with your head! Wishing you a speedy recovery in time for the England try-outs next month._

The letter dropped from her hands as Ginny Potter turned to gape, and then glare, at her sniggering husband. Without a word - She feared that opening her mouth would cause her to break down into fits of laughter as really, the situation was rather funny - she grabbed her wand and Apparated out of the kitchen. She had revenge to plot, and seeing as Ron and George had almost certainly been key players in the plot, a visit to Hermione and Angelina seemed well overdue.


End file.
